musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Amadeus (record producer)
Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson is an American multi-platinum hip hop and R&B producer and songwriter. His production credits include 50 Cent's It Is What It Is, Mike Jones' Grandma, Talib Kweli's A Game, and Lil' Mo's Brand Nu and Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Danity Kane's Welcome to the Dollhouse Intro, and Donnie Klang's The Pain (Interlude). In 2008, Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson was signed as a member The Hitmen, the production team for Diddy’s Bad Boy Entertainment. Amadeus is currently in the studio working with T.I., Trey Songz, Diddy, Keyshia Cole, Trina, Redman and is featured on The Game's Jesus Piece. Early life and career The attractive intersection of E 169 St. and Washington Ave. in Bronx, New York lured countless young men into unfit committed relationships with its corners. Producer/Music Director/Executive Antwan “Amadeus” Thompson, Chief Executive Officer of Platinum Boy Music Inc., was the one who got away. Thompson's parents forebode him from getting close with the landmark, a protective gesture he didn't agree with at the time. Today Thompson has built a success-filled, multi-platinum selling career thanks to his productive commitment to creating music. He understands his parents keeping him from that cross-section allowed him to span the globe, achieving a great deal more than territorial street credibility. To the recording industry, Thompson is always posted at the intersection of personal and professional respect, coupled with bankable audio mastery, it’s the reason he is one of the most sought-after producers in the recording industry today. “Creating music for the world is one of the most exciting accomplishments for me, and just seeing people love and appreciate your music,” he says. The best artists and companies today express their love and appreciation for Thompson by making his service their top choice. Emmy-winning sports television network ESPN enlisted him to score their top rated Monday Night Football broadcasts. Thompson also produced the theme for their acclaimed daytime program First Take which stars popular analysts Stephen A. Smith and Skip Bayless. Maybach Music Group recording artists Wale & Stalley perform the lyrics to Thompson’s score. In addition, he also produced the theme to Grammy-winning singer Keyshia Cole’s hit reality television series Keyshia & Daniel: Family First which airs on cable network BET (Black Entertainment Television); both the lyrics and vocals for Cole’s series by Platinum Boy Music recording artist “Angel of R&B” Tiffany Mynon. Thompson’s extensive list of production credits reads much like closing credits of a major cinematic release. Popularly known as Amadeus, his globally recognized pseudonym (reminiscent of late Austrian composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) is further representation of his creative and artistic musical merit. A number of notable recording artists – including Jennifer Lopez, Chris Brown, Justin Bieber, 50 Cent, Trey Songz, Tyga, Fabolous, Cee-Lo Green, T.I., Young Jeezy and The Game – have found his work attractive. To achieve the sound they desire, top artists find it imperative to intersect with Thompson. “I appreciate the fact that artists appreciate my gift and the music that I create,” Thompson says. “It starts with of them. If they never liked what they heard you wouldn't have any songs produced by Amadeus.” Raised in church, Thompson absorbed the seismic energy of hand clapping and foot stomping. He quickly realized percussion was his calling, so he answered with drum lessons and natural ability. Engaging the instrument caused his earth to quake. “All of my musical gifts and talents are God-given, it’s up to me to nurture it and practice in order to enhance my abilities as a producer and musician,” he says. “In everything you do there will be trial and error. In order for you to succeed you must make a few mistakes before you get it right.” Right for Thompson was becoming a professional drummer and music producer, being of sound business savvy is where he would begin to shake things up. In 2000 he launched Platinum Boy Music, his own production and recording imprint. As its CEO, his behind the scenes goals for his brand were simple: “Make great music and make great shows so everyone recognizes the passion I have for creating and playing music.” Since 2007 Thompson has been Music Director, and lead drummer, for R&B superstar Trey Songz, a position which exponentially expands his reach from within the circle. Touring nationally and internationally, his role requires even more responsibility and accountability than a producer’s general expectation of properly meshing sounds using rhythmic timing. Discography Released Contributions 2015 * Fabri Fibra "Troie In Porsche" Squallor Universal Music Italia * Fabri Fibra "Sente Le Sirene" Squallor Universal Music Italia *Trey Songz "Talk About It" Intermission I (Co-Produced by the Breed) (Atlantic Records) *Case "Juggle" Heaven's Door (eOne) *Chris Brown & Tyga "Westside" Fan of a Fan: The Album (Co-produced by The Breed) (RCA Records/ Cash Money Records) 2014 *Boaz "Mathematics" Real Name No Gimmicks Vol 2 (Rostrum Records) *The Game ft. Bobby Shmurda, Freddie Gibbs & Skeme "Hit Em Hard" Year of the Wolf (BloodMoney Ent.) *Trey Songz "Sneaky" Trigga (Atlantic Records) *Jim Jones "Wit the Shit" featuring Trey Songz (Vampire Life) *Keyshia Cole "Next Time" (Won't Give My Heart Away) Single (Interscope Records) *Keyshia Cole "Heat of The Passion" (Point of No Return) (Interscope Records) *Jennifer Lopez "TENS" (A.K.A., Deluxe Version) (Capitol) *Jennifer Lopez "Same Girl" featuring French Montana Single (Written by Chris Brown (Capitol Records) 2013 *Chris Brown "Waiting" X Files (RCA Records) *Chris Brown "War For You" X Files (RCA Records) *ESPN 2013-14 Monday Night Football Scores *The Game ft. Shontelle "Love On Fire" OKE Mixtape (Cash Money Records) *Chris Brown "I Can't Win" *Fabri Fibra "Guerra E Pace" (Universal Music Italy) *Papoose "Die Like a G" * Torae "Burden of Proof" 2012 *The Game ft. Elijah Blake "Freedom" (DGC Interscope) *Wale & Stalley ESPN First Take Show Theme Song *Keyshia Cole BET Family First Reality Show Theme Song *Talib Kweli ft. Mac Miller "Earnest Potential" *Chip ft. Trae tha Truth "Under Oath" 2011 *Justin Bieber "Christmas Eve" Under the Mistletoe (Island Records) *DJ Kayslay ft. Lil Cease & The Outlawz "Bury The Hatchet" *Tyga ft. Chris Brown "Wonder Woman" *Tiffany Mynon "I Know How To Love You.com" *Tiffany Mynon ft. Fred The Godson "Dance The Night Away" *DJ Webstar "Fly Like A Plane" *Keith Murray and Canibus ft. Planet Asia "Rock Wit Us" *Keith Murray and Canibus "We Blackout Too" *The Game ft. K. Young "Lost" *Keyshia Cole "Where Would We" 2010 *Fabri Fibra "≠", "Non Potete Capire", "Troppo Famoso" Controcultura (Universal Music Italy) *Fabolous "I'm Raw" There Is No Competition Mixtape Album *Young Jeezy featuring The Clipse "I'll In" Trap or Die 2 Mixtape Album *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" F*ck A Mixtape *Stack Bundles "Dirt On A Record" *Maino "What's Poppin'" *Uncle Murda ft. Redman "East Coast Is Back" *Co Campbell "Statistic", "My Praise" 2009 *Bow Wow "Anything You Can Do" (Sony Music) *Paul Wall featuring Yung Joc & Gorilla Zoe "Fly" (Asylum/Swishahouse) *Lloyd Banks "Truth Hurts" *Alex Young" "Heart Stop" (Anaka Records)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sw3KbREMc0 2008 *Danity Kane "Welcome To The Dollhouse Intro" Welcome To The Dollhouse (Bad Boy Records) *Donnie Klang "The Pain" Just A Rolling Stone (Bad Boy Records) *DJ Kayslay "Men of Respect" ft. Tony Yayo, Lloyd Banks, Jim Jones, Papoose & Rell 2007 *Fabolous "What Should I Do" From Nothin to Somethin (Def Jam) *Marques Houston "Excited" Veteran (Universal Records) *Cheri Dennis "Waiting" In And Out of Love (Bad Boy Records) *Lil Mo featuring Jim Jones "Sumtimes I Pt. 1" & "Sumtimes Pt. 2" Pain & Paper (Drakeweb Music Group/ Koch Records) *Fabri Fibra "Tu Cosi Bella Non Ce L'Hai," "Andiamo A Sanremo" & "Cento Modi Per Morire" Bugiardo (Universal Music Italy Records) 2006 *Jr. Writer "He's Moving" History in The Making (Koch Records) *Jim Jones featuring Stack Bundles "Have A Happy Christmas" (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Busta Rhymes "Go Off" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Papoose, Remy Ma & Hell Rell "The Hardest Out" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *Fabolous featuring The Lox, Paul Cain & J Hood "The Hitmen" Loso's Way Rise to Power (Indie) *Smilez & Southstar "Stop Handcuffin" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Papoose "You Can't Murder Me" Street Single 2005 *Foxy Brown "Get Off Me" (Eve Diss)- Street Single *Lil Mo featuring Miri Ben-Ari "Yeah Yeah Yeah" (Cash Money Records/Universal Records) *Jim Jones "My Diary" Harlem: Diary of A Summer (Koch Records) *LaToya London "Non A Watcha Do" Love & Life (Peacon/Concord Records) *50 Cent "It Is What It Is" 2050 Before the Massacre (Indie) *Hell Rell "Shoot To Kill" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Hell Rell featuring Bezel "Gangstas & Murderers" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Sphere of Influence "Done Did It" (Def Jam Japan Records) *54th Platoon "V.S.O.P" All of Nothin (Fubu Records) 2004 *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 2" Purple Haze (Def Jam) *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 1" Diplomatic Immunity (Koch Records) *Talib Kweli "A Game" The Beautiful Struggle (Rawkus Records) *JammX Kids "Keep U Dancin," "In The House," & "Shake Remix" Randy Jackson Presents JammX Kids Vol. 1 (Lightforce Ent.) 2003 *Lil Mo "Brand Nu" Meet The Girl Next Door (Elektra Records) *Foxy Brown "Cradle 2 The Grave (My Life)" Cradle 2 The Grave (Def Jam/Bloodline Records) Unreleased Projects 2010 *Trey Songz "Stop Running" *The Game "Lost" (Interscope) *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" & "1 Untitled Track" (Atlantic Records/Grand Hustle) *Keyshia Cole "2 Untitled Tracks" (A&M/Interscope Records) * Pistols "1 Untitled Track" (Cash Money Records/Universal Republic) 2008 *Young Chris featuring Lil Wayne "How We Roll" (Def Jam Records) *Gille Da Kid "Who That Be" (Koch Records) *Freeway "Hip Hop Lives" *Alex Young "Heart Stop" 2007 *Papoose "Shoot The Club Up" (Streetsweepers Ent) *Mike Jones featuring Lil Mo & Pimp C "Im Sorry" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Trey Songz "I Know" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Slim Thug & Lil Flip "Sh*t On Boyz" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Loon featuring Hurricane Chris "Hood Certified" *Joe Budden "Last Real Ni**a Left *Papoose featuring Rell, Lil Eazy E & Jim Jones "Men of Respect" (Streetsweepers Ent.) *Big Lou featuring Busta Rhymes "The Shining" (Streetsweepers Ent.) 2006 *Smilez & Southstar "Found Out" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Lord O Lord" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Fooling Yourself" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Jae Millz "Apple On My Back" (SRC Records) 2005 *Red Cafe "Im Da M.I.C" (Universal Records) As Music Director Trey Songz Tours *Jay-Z BP3 Tour w/Trey Songz *Passion, Pain & Pleasure Tours w/Trey Songz & Monica *BET 106 & Park Live Tour w/Trey Songz, Mario & Day 26 *Chapter V World Tour w/Trey Songz, Miguel & Elle Varner *OMG Tour w/Usher, Miguel & Trey Songz *OMG Australian Tour w/Usher, Miguel & Trey Songz *Between The Sheets Tour w/Chris Brown, Trey Songz *The PinkPrint Tour w/Nicki Minaj & Trey Songz *Love Faces Valentine's Day Tour w/Trey Songz & Ne-Yo *Anticipation 2our w/Trey Songz & Big Sean *Armed Forces Entertainment Japan Tour w/Trey Songz *Trey Songz Australian Tour *Trey Songz Africa Tour Television Performances with Trey Songz * Revolt TV Live * BET Awards 2014 * TVOne Interludes Live: TreySongz * TV One Night Only: Live From Essence Music Festival 2012 * MOBO Awards 2012 * Jools Holland 2012 * The Today Show 2012 * Walmart SoundCheck 2012 * 106 & Park Top 10 Live 2012 * BBC Radio 1 Hackney Weekend 2012 * Big Morning Buzz Live w/Nick Lachey 2011 * BET Awards 2011 * The Mo'Nique Show 2011 * TV One Night Only: Live From Essence Music Festival 2011 * The Wendy Williams Show 2011 * TV One Night Only: Live From Essence Music Festival 2010 * TreySongz My Moment (BET) * MTV Unplugged * Jimmy Kimmel Live 2013 * Jimmy Kimmel Live 2014 * 106 & Park Top 10 Live * The View * UNCF An Evening With The Stars 2013 * Vitamin Water Uncapped Fader TV Performance 2014 * IHeart Radio Performance 2014 * Young Hollywood Awards 2014 * Hot97 Summer Jam 2010 * Hot97 Summer Jam 2014 * Hot97 Summer Jam 2015 * Summer Beach Music Festival 2015 Aruba References * * * * Amadeus Interview, Dec 09, 2009 Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York City Category:Musicians from New York Category:African-American record producers Category:Songwriters from New York